vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Pumpkin March
[[Archivo:31104786_m.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Lancha.]] Pumpkin March (La Marcha de La Calabaza) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Es la primera canción de la "Pumpkin & Dummy series". Fue publicada un 28 de noviembre de 2012 y actualmente supera las 20.000 visitas en Nicovideo y las 238.000 en YouTube. Comentario del autor: *''¿Por qué nos molestamos disfrazándonos si ya somos monstruos?'' Interprete: Oliver Letra y Música: Momocashew Video e Ilustración: Lancha *Youtube *Nicovideo Letra *Inglés por Momocashew *Traducción al español por Carosaurio-Gao Inglés= Ghostly laughter climbs down your spine Don't worry, I'm sure you will be fine Why, you asked Well, because you are the scariest of your kind Take my hand so you won't forget your way Hurry, or else we will be late Where to, you asked A party to celebrate this special day Don't make us wait Tula Pilatu Kah Luttata Frightened face hidden under your mask Tula Putapittana Tufeepah Take it easy or we'll tie you up Tula Littata Luppashah Palila Tufeepah Tilatu Lakkah Your shaking voice itches my ears Sing me a song Look, the reflection in my eyes Don't you see the monster live inside? Forgive me please, you begged Is this another trick of yours? You leave me no choice Don't you escape Tula Pilatu Kah Luttata Remember the faces that you've betrayed? Tula Putapittana Tufeepah Have you ever stopped being jealous? Tula Littata Luppashah Happiness built up on others' misfortunes It's getting late, don't you think? We should move on to the main dish Don't ruin any food on your plate La Pilatu Kah Luttata That serious look on you's such a waste Tula Putapittana Tufeepah Let me carve a smiley on your face Tula Littata Luppashah Chocolate, biscuits, raspberry tarts Open up big, I will feed you Until your teeth rot Can't you see your ugly self? Even poor mirror's about to break Gobble down a piece of cake every lie you say I wonder, how much would you weight? These layers of decaying skin are giving me a stomach ache Congratulations There's no need to dress up anymore |-| Español= Una risa fantasmal recorre tu espina No te preocupes,estoy seguro de que estarás bien Por que,tu preguntaste Bueno,porque tú eres el más aterrador de tu tipo Toma mi mano así no olvidaras tu camino Apresúrate,o si no llegaremos tarde A donde,tú preguntaste A una fiesta para celebrar este día especial. No nos hagas esperar. Tula Pilatu Kah Luttata Una cara asustada se esconde detrás de esa mascara Tula Putapittana Tufeepah Tómalo con calma o tendremos que amarrarte Tula Littata Luppashah Palila Tufeepah Tilatu Lakkah Tu agitada voz hace que mis oídos piquen Cántame una canción Mira,tu reflejo en mis ojos ¿No ves el monstruo que vive adentro? Perdóname por favor,rogaste ¿Es este otro de tus trucos? No me dejas otra opción No escapes Tula Pilatu Kah Luttata ¿Recuerdas las caras que has traicionado? Tula Putapittana Tufeepah ¿Alguna vez has parado de ser celoso? Tula Littata Luppashah La felicidad se construye en la desgracia de otros Se hace tarde,¿No lo crees? Deberíamos pasar al plato principal. No arruines ninguna comida en tu plato. La Pilatu Kah Luttata Esa mirada seria en tu rostro es todo un desperdicio Tula Putapittana Tufeepah Dejame cavar una sonrisa en tu rostro Tula Littata Luppashah Chocolate,galletas,tartas de frambuesa Abre grande,que yo te alimentare Hasta que tus dientes se rompan. ¿Puedes ver tu feo ser? Incluso el pobre espejo se va a romper Devora un pedazo de pastel cada vez que digas una mentira Me pregunto¿qué tanto pesas? Esas capas de piel decadente me están dando un dolor de estomago Felicidades Ahora no hay necesidad de disfrazarse nunca más. Enlaces *Pixiv ID de Lancha *Imagen Oficial en Pixiv Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Oliver Categoría:Canción publicada en 2012